


and satan wept.

by otonashidesu



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Implied M/M, M/M, Not really a shipping fic, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonashidesu/pseuds/otonashidesu
Summary: Satan knew it would come to this, Satan knew -- he knew --He knew nothing.





	and satan wept.

“Why am I the only one who’s talking?” Silence stilled the moment, a stagnant body beside his own. “Akira?” Now his eyes trail to the side, the body has no response. “Akira. Akira?” His hands grasp at the cold limbs, no pulse reacting under his touch. Satan knew it would come to this, Satan knew -- he knew --   
He knew nothing. What he had planned, the world he had built in his mind, he and Akira living as two together, the only two, forever. It was gone now. It slipped through his fingers quicker than he could catch it. All they had was gone, unretrievable.   
“Akira!” But he knew that no amount of screaming, no vehement, could bring Akira back to him. His breathing, laughing figure -- it existed no more. The bond between them, the string of fate that so tightly tied them together, had disappeared. Akira was dead.   
And Satan wept.


End file.
